1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble generator, and more particularly to a bubble generator including a structure for attaching or mounting to a faucet or valve or the like and for suitably and effectively generating air bubbles in the water that flowing out through the faucet or valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bubble generators have been developed and provided for attaching or mounting to a faucet or valve or the like and normally comprise a faucet housing or container or receptacle for attaching or mounting to the faucet or valve or the like, and a serrated or rough or uneven structure formed or provided in the faucet housing for agitating the water that flowing out through the faucet or valve and for generating air bubbles in the water.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,664 to Chuang discloses one of the typical bubble generators comprising a cylindrical casing, a tapered tube suspended in a front open side of the casing and adapted for guiding water into the casing, the tapered tube includes recessed holes on the inside adapted for causing a negative pressure when water passing through the tapered tube into the inside of the casing toward the water outlet, a rod member is axially and slidably inserted through a rear closed side of the casing into the inside of the tapered tube, and a stopper is fixedly fastened to the rod member and moved with the rod member to adjust the gap between the stopper and the tapered tube.
However, the water may not evenly flow through the typical bubble generator when the tapered tube is disposed and supported in a lateral structure, and thus may not be used to suitably and effectively generate air bubbles in the water that flowing out through the faucet or valve.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bubble generators.